


Fish

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After teaching Castiel and the other angels to fly, Gabriel takes them all on a trip to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

After my success with Castiel, I teach the other young ones to fly as well. They learn quickly and within a couple of weeks, they’re ready to make their first big flight. I’ve been telling them all stories of Earth, they love them. So I decided I would take them there for their first flight, they have no idea.

 

“Alright, stay with a buddy and follow me, you all will be fine and I’m here to help you if you need it, just call me.”

 

The young ones nod and stand near their partner, looking terrified. 

 

Castiel stands next to me, holding my hand. He has told me repeatedly that he is scared, and I reassure him that everything will be fine every time. 

 

“Everything will be fine, just follow me.” I turn and flap my wings, soaring towards Earth, with Castiel still holding my hand.

 

I stop in air, and turn around to see if everyone is okay. Most of the young ones are in a flock, there are a few stragglers, but they are all fine. I look to my right and see Castiel clinging to my hand as if his life depended on it. I turn back around and head to our destination.

 

I land and wait for the others behind me. Castiel, still holding my hand, is looking around with excitement in his eyes. I’m sure he knows where we are, I’ve told him countless stories of Earth. The ones about this beach are his favorite though, so this is where I wanted to take him.

 

The others catch up within a minute or two. Like Castiel, they’re clearly excited. They aren’t sure where they are, since they prefer playing to stories, but they definitely know that this isn’t heaven, this is new. A new place to discover.

 

“Don’t go too far, and be safe! I don’t want any of you hurt,” the young ones nod their heads and disperse along the shore. Castiel is still looking around, ecstatic.

 

“Castiel?” I ask.

 

He looks up at me, absolutely beaming. I feel myself start to smile too, it’s contagious.

 

“How about we take a walk on the beach? We can see the creatures from there,” he nods, not able to find words through his excitement.

 

I take off my sandals away from the water, Castiel does the same. He follows me to the water, I wade in to my mid calf, the water is cool, and the fine spray of brine that flows through the wind mists on my skin. I’m so absorbed in all the sensations that I don’t notice Castiel appear beside me. Silver fish swim around our feet, eating the invisible plankton that float in the water. I encourage Castiel to walk around and enjoy the time we are spending here. He hesitantly leaves my side and watches the fish. I look down by my feet and pick up a beautiful sea shell. 

 

“Castiel,” I wave him over. He comes to stand in front of me, “Look what I found.”

 

I hold my hand out, showing him the shell. He looks at it with admiration. 

 

“There are thousands of different shells, why don’t you try to find a few and we can bring them home?”

 

“Okay, where do I look?”

 

“They’re everywhere, just look around,” Castiel sets off to hunt for shells. I watch him for awhile when I see him about to step on a large fish, 

 

“Castiel, watch out!” I grab him and pick him up. 

 

“What’s wrong? What did i do?”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong I promise. You almost stepped on that big fish,” I point to it as it swims in circles around my feet, “Father has big plans for that fish, be careful of him,” I smile and set him back down, “go look for more shells and have fun, just be careful.”

I smile at him as he walks back out into the water. I look around and find a rock to sit on. I observe the other young ones, watching them play in the gentle waves and collecting smooth and colorful rocks of varying sizes. I lay back and close my eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves on the shore.


End file.
